


Unexpected Guest

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [151]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Family, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush comes over to see his cute granddaughter, much to Bloodshed's irritation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guest

Bloodshed wasn't really a morning person. He had gotten used to getting up to go to work and all, but in all honesty, he would rather sleep in on any given day.  
  
Work and a one-year old daughter had made that a little difficult to have recently, but waking up to his beautiful daughter's beaming face was something he wouldn't trade for anything.  
  
His father's beaming face... he'd give up his own soul to never wake up to that.  
  
And so here he was, in his pajama bottoms and a tank top on the family couch, grumpily watching his father play with his granddaughter in the living room while Thornstriker made breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
Which begged to ask-  
  
" _Why_ are you here on a Saturday morning?"  
  
Bombrush looked up from playing with Solara. He couldn't help but to laugh at the dark look his eldest son was giving him. He knew the other was pissed because he was here so early in the morning... Truthfully, Bombrush was even less of a morning person than Bloodshed, but for whatever reason, he had woken up early and decided that he would visit his son and his family while Soundwave ran some errands and the older boys were watching Diskdrive.   
  
As he had suspected, Thornstriker welcomed him warmly and Solara was more than excited to see him. Bloodshed, on the other hand, just looked pissed. When didn't he?  
  
"Well, it has been a while since I've seen you all. I'd figured I'd just drop by and say hello."  
  
"This early in the morning?"  
  
"I knew Solara would be awake and up for visitors." He turned back to the little girl, who was now giggle and hugging his arm. He laughed and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "It's hard to resist coming by when I have such a cute granddaughter."  
  
"Don't you have a four year old son you should be taking care of?"  
  
"My other sons can babysit for a few hours," he chuckled, turning back to him. "Besides, I see them every day. I'm lucky to see my oldest son once a month."  
  
Bloodshed grimaced a bit. He knew Bombrush dropped by more often than that, even if it was only for an hour. They were both busy men with their jobs and all, but Bombrush did his best to come and visit Solara as often as he could. And as much as he hated seeing the older man, he knew how important it was for Solara to see her grandfather often. He had never met either of his grandparents or other family... and thus had no one to turn to when his own family situation went down the gutter.  
  
Not that he would let that happen now. He would rather kill himself than be like his father when it came to his own daughter. He would never let his precious child experience anything like that. But in the emergency that something happened to him... and, Primus hopefully never, Thornstriker, Solara had someone to rely on.  
  
But it still didn't overlook the fact that Bombrush was here so early in the morning.  
  
"Bloodshed. Bombrush. The coffee's ready."  
  
"Coff-E!"  
  
Bombrush chuckled as Solara made a mad dash for the kitchen. "I wondered where she gets all that energy from."  
  
"No." Bloodshed wasn't an idiot who gave his child coffee unlike some certain idiot who said it wasn't his fault. "And no, she can't try it either."  
  
The older man merely chuckled as he followed his son's hunched back into the kitchen, smelling the bitter coffee and the cheesy eggs as Thornstriker prepared to finish up the eggs... if it weren't for a little toddler pulling on her robe.  
  
"Mama! Mama! Coff-E!"  
  
"No, sweetie, that's for Daddy and Grandpa."  
  
"Coff-E!"  
  
"Mommy will make you chocolate milk once the eggs are done."  
  
Solara didn't give up though. She turned around and immediately toddled over to her father's pant leg. "Dada! Coff-E!"  
  
He sighed exasperatedly. "No, Solara. You can't have coffee."  
  
The little toddler knew that when Daddy said no, he meant no. She had not reached that stage where she figured out her cuteness could get her father to say yes to just about anything. But for her toddler mind now, she had lost. But there was still one other option.  
  
"Gran-! Grawn!" She then waddled over to Bombrush, knowing that Grandpa always said yes to everything Daddy said no to. "Coff-E!"  
  
Bloodshed flashed Bombrush a dark look when he saw the other smile down at the little girl. And while he wanted to tease the young father a little bit, he didn't want to cause any trouble for Thornstriker.   
  
Bending down, he picked the girl up and held her. "You don't want any of that stuff. It's bitter."  
  
"Bit-er?"  
  
Bombrush nodded. "Chocolate milk would be much better. It's sweet and yummy. Coffee's not - that's like medicine."  
  
Solara's face scrunched up. Ew... Medicine. She hated whenever she got sick and had to take that syrup stuff. It tasted terrible. She didn't want coffee if it tasted like that... Though she had to wonder. Why did the adults drink something that was gross? Gross things didn't taste good at all...  
  
Bombrush sat her down in her high chair while Bloodshed moved to get the table set up. As Bombrush kept the little girl entertained, Bloodshed brought over the coffee for both him and his father and then grabbed Solara's Elmo Sippy cup to fill it with chocolate milk. The little girl giggled in delight when he handed her the cup and started drinking it right away.   
  
"Solara," Bombrush said, making the girl turn to him. "Maybe after breakfast and you get dressed, we can go to the toy store."  
  
"Toy store! Toy store!" Solara cried excitedly, banging her cup on the little table.  
  
Bloodshed rested his hand on top of Solara's, keeping her from banging her cup. He then glared at Bombrush. "You guys went to the toy store the last time you came by."  
  
"But that was three weeks ago," Bombrush replied, smiling brightly at the frustrated look on his son's face. "I'm sure they have some new toys that she would like."  
  
"She has enough."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Thornstriker let out a small laugh, making the two men look at her. She had finished making the food, now bringing it to the table. "Bombrush, you're spoiling her too much."  
  
He shrugged. "What good is it to be a grandfather if you can't spoil your cute grandchildren?"  
  
"Spoil your own kid."  
  
"We both know Soundwave won't let me do that. And  _you_  certainly won't let me."  
  
"Because I'm a grown-as-" he stopped mid-swear when he felt Thornstriker pinch his arm, flinching a bit. He was glad though, not wanting to swear around his daughter. Primus, no matter who was nearby, as long as his temper was rising, he would start swearing... He cleared his throat and tried again. "Because I'm an adult. I don't  _need_  you spoiling me."  
  
"But you won't even let me spoil your cute wife!"  
  
"She's an adult too." Not to mention he didn't want Bombrush being able to give something to her that he couldn't. He didn't have some fancy CFO position - he was just some union construction worker. If he did have Bombrush's job, then he probably would be spoiling both her and their daughter. But he couldn't as much as he wanted. Not with his job.   
  
"Can't you at least let me treat you two for an evening without Solara? A night on the town, having a dinner to yourselves and maybe a... movie?"  
  
Bloodshed grumbled as he saw his father waggle his eyebrows. God damn asshole... not that he would mind an evening like that to have some... privacy with his wife. They hadn't stopped having... private moments, but they were often quick and far in between with a child under their roof.  
  
"Bombrush, we wouldn't mind, but to have you take Solara-"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't mind! She could hang out at my house with all her uncle and step uncles and grandma!"  
  
He chuckled hearing his son groan. He couldn't help it. That was how their family worked and as odd as it was, that what Solara had. Parents, grandparents – one the normal age and one who could be her mother, an uncle only three years older, and several older half uncles. It tended to get complicated if one thought about it for too long.  
  
"Grawn-ma!" Solara began to bang her cup again as she threw cheesy eggs across the floor.  
  
"And I'm sure Solara wouldn't mind." Then a small smirk came up on his face. "And I'm certain that you two wouldn't either."  
  
Thornstriker's cheeks turned bright red as Bloodshed fumed. Solara was just laughing and making a mess, Bombrush clearly enjoying all of it. Bloodshed cursed to himself and shook his head. Filthy bastard... How he wanted to punch him sometimes. How Soundwave didn't, he wasn't sure.   
  
But at least he would be out of here soon, no doubt taking Solara to the store with him. Maybe then he could have some "private time" with Thornstriker.   
  
Would certainly make him feel better.


End file.
